The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a slim-line cap.
Electrical connectors are often used to receive data plugs, network plugs, phone plugs, or the like. The connector may be positioned in a panel, wall, or other similar structure. A panel is coupled to a telecommunication rack with electrical connectors mounted in high density application. Generally, a panel is coupled to the wall to protect the electrical connector from damage. The panel also protects users of the electrical connector from electrical signals being transmitted through the electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a plug interface to receive the plug. The electrical connector is engaged with the panel so that the plug interface is accessible through an opening in the panel. A cap may be positioned around the plug interface to align the plug interface with the opening. The cap may include internal coupling mechanisms to retain the plug within the plug interface. The cap may also include external coupling mechanisms to retain the connector to the panel.
However, conventional electrical connectors experience certain disadvantages. The cap positioned around the plug interface typically protrudes outward from the connector body increasing the overall envelope of space. This typically results in cap extending beyond the surface of the panel. This may also require a larger opening in the panel. It is desirable to have a flush mounted connector to the panel for cosmetic appearance and to keep the connector protected. It is also desirable to allow the cap to be used with an existing industry standard panel window opening to allow compatibility with existing applications.
Additionally, caps that mechanically engage the plug may be disengaged by forces exerted on the plug. For example, an axial force on the plug may cause the cap to become dislodged from the electrical connector, thereby damaging the connector. Alternatively, if the plug is sharply bent, the plug may create angular forces that dislodge the cap from the electrical connector.
Lastly, conventional caps positioned on the electrical connector are not interchangeable with existing panels or faceplates that are commonly used in the industry. When installing a new connector to an existing application, the cap may not match the contours, window size, and/or colors of the panel. Accordingly, the panel must be entirely replaced to match the electrical connector.
A need remains for an interchangeable electrical connector cap that positions flush with a surface of the panel. Another need remains for an electrical connector cap that can be used with existing panels that have a standard window size that is commonly used in the industry.